Reckless
by Michael2
Summary: Sturgis and Meg travel to London, England to investigate a crash at an air show involving a joint BritishAmerican acrobatic team. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DAY 1

1115 ZULU

A partly cloudy sky is above the ground. A cool breeze blows in this early October day. Hundreds of people sit in bleachers, some of them holding soft drinks in their hands. Their eyes are on the sky as single-pilot jets skate through the air, making typical jet noises. The jets make close passes at each other.

"Very impressive," says a man in a U.S. Navy uniform whose rank markings identify him as a vice admiral. "I remember having to fly the F-4 Phantoms.back before we switched to the Tomcats."

"So you'rwe a pilot," says a man with white hair, wearing a baseball cap and a brown jacket.

"I have this wings of gold pinned to my uniform here."

"I was in the RAF. I flew during the Falklands conflict back in '82, over twenty years ago."

Two of the planes fly in to make a close pass, right above them and the other spectators.

Suddenly, one of the planes takes a dive.

"This isn't supposed to happen," says the U.S. Navy admiral, looking at horror at the diving plane.

Then he, and the rest of the crowd, realize the plane is diving straight for them.

In a panic they all run towards the exit.

But the plane catches them just a second later.

The impact of the plane against the ground shatters the craft and ignites the kerosene fuel. A huge fireball is lit up, cremating everyone, and the shock waves carry the energy away at the speed of sound. 


	2. Chapter 2

1955 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

U.S. Navy Commander Meg Austin sits in her desk in her private office as she looks over some reports and documents. The Navy lawyer is currently looking over some cases. She had been assigned to JAG Headquarters for the past four years, since her promotion to commander.

"Commander Austin," says a young male voice. Meg sees a young man in a blue jumper standing at her door. His s;leeve markings identifiy him as a seaman first class. "General Cresswell requests you. It's urgent, ma'am."

"Thank you, Seaman Culp," says Meg. "I'll be right there."

The commander walks out across the main office towards the private office of the U.S. Navy's Judge Advocate General. She notices three people inside the office. Two men stand on the carpeted floor, one of them wearing a suit, and the other wearingh a Navy dress uniform, the sleeve markings identifying him as a commander. Standing behind the desk at full attention is a man in an olive-green Marine dress uniform. The two silver stars on each shoulder identify him as a major general in the U.S. Marine Corps.

"Commander Austin reporting as ordered," says Meg, standing at attention.

"Welcome," says the man in the suit, his voice sounding like gravel. Meg recognizes him as Edward Sheffield, the Secretary of the Navy.

"Mr. Secretary," she says. "What may I do for you?"

"General, now that Commanders Turner and Austin are here," says the SecNav, "go brief them on the situation."

"Yes, sir," says Major General Gordon M. Cresswell, the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy. "A few hours ago, a British F/A-18 Hornet crashed into a crowd of spectators on an air base just outside of London. There are two reasons we are involved. Tghe pilot of the plane was part of a joint American and British aerial acrobatic team. The British military is considering the wider use of the F/A-18 Hornets already adopted by our Navy and Marine Corps. One of our own was also killed. Vice Admiral Ben Siegel, a former naval aviator who was assigned to HQ, Naval Forces, Europe. The judge advocate for Naval Forces Europe has requested personnel from JAG Headquarters. As a courtesy, I am sending you two TAD to London."

"This incident has generated much international attention," says Sheffield. "I've been in contact with Britain's Defence Ministry. You'll be working with British naval investigators."

"Your flight will leave tonight," says the general. "better get yourself prepared. I will reassign your current caseloads"

"Aye aye, sir," says the two commanders.

"I guess I had better reschedule my week," says Commander Sturgis Turner, walking through the main office.

"Neither of us have gone anywhere for months," says Meg. "And this is very important."

As the two commanders start preparations for their flight across the Atlantic Ocean, Edward Sheffield looks around the main office, seeing the Navy and Marine Corps lawyers and paralegals walking around or sitting at their desks. He approaches a Marine captain.

"Excuse me," he says. "Is Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts available?"

"I think he's in the law library, sir," replies the captain.

After getting diurections to the library, Secretaryt Sheffield enters the library, a huge room with bookshelves of law books. He sees a man in a Navy uniform reaching for a book.

"Good afternoon, Commander Roberts," says Sheffield.

"Sir," says Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts, recognizing the Secretary of the Navy whom he had worked with on more than one occasion. "How may I help you?"

"How are your checkups at the hospital?"

"Fine, sir."

"I might be able to help you. The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency is doing research into cybernetic technology. Congress had increased funding for it since last year."

"Cybernetic technology?" asks the commander. "Like artificial legs?"

"Legs, arms, eyes. Maybe even something to compensate for brain damage. I'm offering a position to volunteer as a test subject for a new artificial leg. I only read about it but the initial results are promising."

"I've a lot of work to do here, sir," says Bud.

"I understand, Commander. At least here what they have to say. They're at the hospital in Bethseda. You already go there for checkups, so it should not take up too much of your time. Just hear them out."

"Is there anything else, Mr. Secretary?"

"No," he replies.

"Have a good afternoon, sir," says Bud.

ooooooooooooo

2504 ZULU

ROBERTS RESIDENCE

That evening, Bud Roberts decides to turn in for the night. After brushing his teeth with Aqua Fresh toothpaste, he sits on his bed in the master bedroom, removing his artificial leg and placing it on the carpeted floor.

"Had a good day, Bud?" asks Harriet Simms Roberts, who has been Bud's wife for the past seven years. "I've spent the whole day chasing the kids around."

"I spoke with the SecNav today," replies Bud, lying down on the bed.

"Was it classified?" asks his wife.

"No. He told me abpout this research project into artificial limbs. I'm gonna be a test subject."

"A test subject?"

"They're doing tests at Bethseda."

"What are you going to do, Bud?"

Bud looks at Harriet. "I'll talk to them tomorrow."

He soon goes to sleep, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

ooooooooooooooo

DAY 2

1006 ZULU

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES EUROPE

LONDON, ENGLAND

"Here we are, Commanders," says the third class petty officer who is driving the Ford Crown Victoria. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," replies Sturgis.

He and Meg had spent hours inside a U.S. Navy C-130 Hercules. It was cold and dark when they boarded the plane, and for most of the flight they were asleep. They had not had anything to eat since their flight.

The two Navy lawyers step out of the car and looks towards the building housing the headquarters of U.S. Naval Forces, Europe.

"I'll take you to the captain," says the petty officer.

"Lead the way," says Meg.

"Yes, ma'am."

They walk along the hallway, with enlisted sailors saluting them as they pass by. They enter the main office of the Judge Advocate. The main office is very much like JAG Headquarters, except smaller. Three television sets are mounted on the wall, broadcasting news programs about yesterday's tragedy. Not surprisingly, the office looks busy, with lawyers and paralegals walking around carrying file folders, or sitting down speaking on telephones.

The sailor leads the two commanders to a private office.

"Captain, Commanders Turner and Austin are here," he says.

"Dismissed," replies the captain.

"Aye aye, sir."

The office is similar in decor to General Cresswell's office, with a carpeted floor, wood-paneled walls, a wooden desk in the back, and American flag hanging from a flagpole in the back. It is a fitting office for a United States Navy captain. Sturgis and Meg only pay less than a second of attention to their surroundings. Their focus is the man sitting behind the desk, talking on the telephone.

He is clearly tall, even sitting down on the leather chair. The stripes on the sleeves of his coat indicate his rank as captain. Short black hair covers his head. Just boave his decorations are wings of gold. His most captivating feature is his eyes, as if he can look straight into someone' soul, like those of the two Navy commanders reporting to his office.

He speaks for a few more minutes on the phone, and then hangs up the receiver. "Welcome," says Captain Harmon Rabb, the Judge Advocate for Naval Forces Europe. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again, Harm," says Sturgis. "I can call you that here, right?"

"Only behind closed doors, Sturgis," says Harm.

"It's been a long time, Harm," says Meg.

"You made commander," says the captain.

"Nice place you got here," says Sturgis, looking around Harm's office. "Smaller than the general's office."

"I spoke to him," replies Harm. "I requested he send you both here. Hope I didn't spoil your plans."

"I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances," says Meg.

"I was on the phone with Admiral Ulrich; he's the commander of Naval Forces Europe," says Harm. "He's going to appoint a court of inquiry to investigate this incident." The Navy captain stands up. "The British authorities are taking the lead in this investigation. It was their plane that crashed into the stands, and almost everyone killed were British subjects. Our interest in this matter is that the British pilot was participating in a joint exercise with our pilots, and one of our admirals was killed. Admiral Ulrich assigned me to be in charge of the U.S. Navy's part in this investigation."

"Did you know Admiral Siegel?" asks Sturgis.

"I've debriefed him on legal matters a couple of times. We've yet to identify his remains."

"Do you think terrorists were involved?" asks Meg.

"We can't rule out that possibility, Meg," says Harm. "Especially since those bombings were just three months ago."

"Where were you?" asks Sturgis. "During the bombings?"

"Here," replies Harm. "I couldn't call Mac, since the land lines were out, probably because of the bombings, and my cell phone was undergoing repairs at the time. Well, let's back back to the subject for now. Now that you two are here, we are going to meet with Captain Geoffrey Hunter from the British Royal Navy. He's the lead investigator in this case."

ooooooooooo

1028 ZULU

"So these are the two lawyers you brought in," says the blond-haired man in a British Royal Navy uniform, speaking with an accent typical of his people.

"That's right, sir," replies Meg.

"The first thing to do is to get you to up to speed," says Captain Geoffrey Hunter, who is the British Royal Navy lawyer in charge of the investigation. "Lieutenant, if you will hand the two Americans the files."

"Yes, sir," replies a British lieutenant in the room with them. Sturgis and Meg receive manila folders filled with documents.

"Those folders contain the initial reports and statements from yesterday," says Captain Hunter.

"What was your first impression?" asks Sturgis.

"We don't know at this point," says Harm. "The wreckage of the crashed F/A-18 is still being looked over."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was a mechanical failure, Rabb," says Hunter. "I am sure you're familiar with the Osprey."

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet, sir," says Meg.

ooooooooo

1107 ZULU

"I was assigned here just three months ago," says the U.S. Navy pilot, dressed in his pilot uniform. "I used to be the XO of a fighter squadron. I got this billet when I got promoted to commander. Oure job here was to practice manuevers. Yesterday was our first public air show."

"Were any pilots reporting mechanical trouble?" asks Sturgis, sitting down inside a small office in a British Royal Navy air field.

"No one reported engine trouble," says Commander Travis Gray, the senior American pilot in the joint acrobatic team. "Lieutenant Tarleton- the pilot who was killed in the crash- didn't report anything. I didn;'t even know something was wrong until someone yelled that the plane was down. I looked down and saw the smoke."

"To the best of your knowledge, what happened?" asks Meg.

"Let's start at the beginning," says Commander Gray. "We all reported in at 0700. We had to make sure our planes were in top shape. Admiral Siegel informed us he would be watching from the stands- he was the one who gave me this billet. We did not want to screw this up. We were cleared for takeoff at 1045. Captain took off first, I went second, and the others followed. We did all of the manuevers we practiced for the past three months. After the crash, we immediately returned to base and I've been speaking to investigators since."

"Are there any other details?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes," replies the commander. "Lieutenant Tim Walters- he's American- reported that he nearly collided with one of the planes and we had him land first due to the possibility that there might've been mechanical damage. Thank God there wasn't. No one else reported having a close encounter, so my best guess was that it was Lieutenant Tarleton's plasne he nearly crashed into."

"And Lieutenant Tarleton swerved right into the ground," says Meg.

"That's what I think," says Gray.

"If you learn anything else, you can contact us or Captain Harmon Rabb," says Sturgis. "He's the lead American investigator and staff judge advocate for Naval Forces Europe."

ooooooooo

1122 ZULU

"Yeah, I banked out of the way just before the crash," says Lieutenant Tim Walters, a man appearing to be in his late twenties. "It was a really close call for me. Too bad about Bill- Lieutenant Tarleton. He was a great guy. I'll be attending his memorial service."

"Are you sure that it was Lieutenant Tarleton you nearly crashed into?" asks Meg, standing inside the acrobatic teams' office.

"No one else said they nearly collided with another plane," says Walters. "That leaves Bill. There's gonna be a memorial service for him tomorrow, ma'am."

"How did you gety into this acrobatic team?" asks Sturgis.

"Got transferred here because of my piloting skills," says the Navy pilot. "I served on the Enterprise. I was on the deck when the President landed to congratulate us for accomplishing our mission in Iraq. I only hope that someday, preferably sooner, all of our troops can accomplish their missions too. I qualified for the F/A-18 Hornet at the beginning of this year when the Navy decided to switch us over from the Tomcats. Being in this acrobatic team, working side by side with foreign pilots; it was such a great honor. How could I say no?"

"Did you know Admiral Siegel?" asks Meg.

"I met him a few times. Heard he was the one who lobbied the Pentagon into forming this team. So sorry to hear about him. He wanted this to work, he really did."

"Was Lieutenant Tarleton a good pilot?" asks Sturgis.

"He was one of the best," says the lieutenant. "He flew air support during the invasion two years ago."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," says Meg. "We'll contact you if we need more answers."

"Sir, ma'am," says Walters, standing at attention to the two commanders.

oooooooooo

1134 ZULU

"We checked over every system twice," says Chief Petty Officer Ronald Shin, standing inside the hangar where the F/A-18 Hornets are stored. "We all got up early in the morning and spent hours over those planes."

"Chief, is it possible one of your mechanics didn't get enough sleep and made a critical error while working on one pof the planes, like Lieutenant Tarleton's plane?" asks Sturgis.

"I don't think so, sir," rewplies the chief petty officer. "I made sure all of my men went the bed early hte previous night. I even asked the commander to cancel all leaves for tonight, to make sure they stayed on base. You could check with base security. If any of them left without permission, they are going to be in big trouble."

"Are you in charge of the whole maintenance crew, or just the Americans?" asks Meg.

"We're all Americans," says Shin. "We've a lot more experience with the Hornets than the British."

"So you don't think it is a mechanical error?" asks Sturgis.

"We'll find out once they finish studying the wreckage."

oooooooooooooo

1403 ZULU

BETHSEDA NAVAL HOSPITAL

BETHSEDA, MARYLAND

Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts walks into the small office. The SecNav's office had given him the name of the person he is to meet. Bud had asked a nurse's station for directions, and minutes later he is here. 

"You must be Commander Roberts," says a man sitting behind a steel desk. "The SecNav told me about you. Jayson Newman."

"Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts," says the Navy lawyer, extending his hand.

Newman places his arms on his sides. He then rolls a wheelchair out. Bud notices that Newman's legs are severed well above the knee.

"What happened?" asks Bud.

"I was a Marine stationed in Bosnia. I had the misfortune of stepping on a land mine."

"I stepped on a land mine in Afghanistan. That was three years ago."

"So your records say. Let me explain what I do. I assist in the design of prosthetics- specifically how to interface them with the human body. I got into that about five years ago."

Bud looks at a photgraph of Jayson in his younger years. Jayson is clad in Marine dress blues in one of the photos.

"May I see your artificial leg?" asks Newman.

"Sure," says Bud. He lifts his pant leg up, revealing the steel beam that composes his prosthetic leg.

"So basically they replaced your lower leg with a stick, an inert piece of steel."

"It gets me around."

"Think about it, Commander." Newman rolls a few inches along the carpeted floor of his office. "We can build things without a human hand touching them, and yet the only replacement we have for legs are sticks? We can lay cables across the ocean to transmit signals, and yet we can not heal quadriplegics. We can transmit clear images from Saturn, see the license plate of a car from Earth orbit, and yet we can not restore sight to the blind? We have computers that do calculations thousand of times faster than we can, and yet we can not compensate for brain damage? This is unconscionable. We owe the veterans who gave limbs, sight, and even their minds, the chance to make them whole again."

"Impressive speech," says Bud.

"I said this to a congressional committee when they held hearings for funding this project," says Jayson Newman. "I'll explain what your part will be, should you choose to participate. We are doing research into interfacing the protesthetic limbs' electrical system into the human nervous system. The idea is to connect the control and sensory interfacesdirectly with the nerves."

"You're going to fit me with a leg?"

"All in due time. We need to find out how the nerves would interact with an electronic circuit. Once we learn more, we can then design the control interface for the prosthetic limb. It will feel more like a part of you rather than just something you wear on your stump. Our plan is not only to create a mechanical leg that can be operated by your motor nerves, but has pressure sensors which can send signals to your brain. You will actually feel each step on your artificial foot."

"Sounds great."

"You were chosen because of your service to this country," says Newman. "Few disabled vets will get this privilege to pave the way for others. This is a chance for you, Commander Roberts, to make history."

oooooooooooo

1542 ZULU

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES EUROPE

Harm, Sturgis, and Meg look at a copy of the flight data recovered from the wreckage of the F/A-18 Hornet. They watch the color plasma screen.

"No sign of any erratic flying by Lieutenant Tarleton," says Harm. "He banked to avoid the jet and then plunged straight to the ground."

"We were lucky this survived," says Meg.

"I wonder why he didn't pull up?" asks Sturgis.

"The angle of attack was too steep for him to pull up in time, at least from what I can tell," says the U.S. Navy captain. "The question is why was such a maneuver performed so close to the ground."

"Could he have blacked out?" asks Meg.

"I invesrtigated a similar case where a bad batch of oxygen caused a pilot to halluncinate and thus mistakenly hear an order to stand down from firing on an Iraqi jet," says Harm. "Unfortunately, the pilot here was cremated. We'll have to wait until they finish the report on the wreckage of the plane."

"When will that report come in?" asks Sturgis.

"Tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 3

1725 ZULU

HARM'S RESIDENCE

LONDON, ENGLAND

"You got the place fixed up real nice, Captain," says Meg as she and Sturgis steps into Harm's London home.

"I'm a captain now," says Harm. "I've guests to entertain."

Sturgis and Meg looks around the living room of the single-level house. A huge, wide screen Toshiba plasma color television is the centerpiece of the home. Velvety couches surround a coffee table on thgree sides. The coffee table itself is composed of a steel frame with a glass top.

"So where is she?" asks Sturgis.

"I had her brought here from the hospital just before you arrived," replies the captain. "The nurse is with her."

Harm walks to a hallway. Seconds later, he is puhsing a wheelchair to the living room. Sitting in the wheelchair is a girl of about sixteen years of age. Brown haor covers her head and reaches her shoulders. She is dressed in a blue bouse and blue skirt reaching to her ankles.

"Harm told me you'd be here," says the girl. "My name is Mattie."

"Hello there, Mattie," says Meg. "Commander Meg Austin. I worked with Harm about ten years ago."

"Pleased to meet you, Commander Austin," says Mattie.

"Call me Meg. Only military people address me as Commander Austin."

"Hi Mattie," says Sturgis. "you remember me."

"Yeah, Sturgis. You worked with Harm when he was stationed in America."

"Did Harm ever say anything about me?" asks Meg.

"He told me this morning," says Mattie.

"So, how's it like?" asks Meg. "How's your day?"

"I spend a lot of time in the hospital attended by nurses," says Mattie. "Harm always makes sure to visit me at the hospital after he gets off duty, and he brings me home whenever he has the day off."

"I'd better check on dinner," says Harm, walking into the kitchen.

oooooooooooo

1811 ZULU

Dinner is chicken breastscooked with garlic and olive oil, served on a bed of screw-shaped pasta. Mattie has an aide helping to feed her.

"So Mattie," says Meg, "tell me about yourself. How did you end up living with Harm."

"A very long story," answers Mattie, as Harm looks at her. "It all started when I decided to live alone. My dad was an alcoholic, and I did not want to live with him. I lived alone, running his crop-dusting business. Harm came to work for me, saying he used to be a naval aviator."

"Why would he work for you if he was at JAG?"

"A long story, Meg," says Harm. "Involving Mac, a CIA agent named Clayton Webb, and a trip to Paraguay."

"Harm wroked for me for a few weeks until he decided to go back into the Navy," says Mattie. "He later sought custody of me, and I became his ward."

"Is there more?" asks Meg.

"My father later sobered up and decided to seek custody of me. At that same timer, I was reconciling with him. I decided to live with my father. I lived with him until the crash. I crashed an airplane, and the instructor was killed. I ended up in the hospital for months. It devestated my father. When Harm got his new assignment here, he sought custidy of me, and my father didn't contest it."

"It was for the best," says Harm. "Mattie is covered under Navy health care since she is my dependent now."

"You still have contact with your father?" asks Meg.

"We send each other postcards. He's doing what he can to put his life back together. I'm going to see him this Christmas."

"That's great," says Sturgis. "How is your therapy?"

"I do what I can," says Mattie, thinking of the long struggle she had for almost a year. "I have some feeling in my fingertips, and who knows what treatments there'll be in ten years."

"How are things between you and Mac?" Sturgis asks Harm.

"We speak to each other at least three times a day," says Harm. "She really enjoys her assignment. She has a lot to do, leading a joint legal services center, preparing for our wedding in June."

"You know what will happen once you get married."

"We made our decision with a coin toss. That won't change."

"Commander Roberts told me about the coin toss," says Meg.

"Thank you for this dinner, Harm," says Sturgis. "Maybe you could become a chef."

"Nice to know I have another useful skill," replies the Navy captain. "You know, my biorthday is later this month. I turn forty-two."

"Oh really? General Cresswell had his forty-eighth birthday just two months ago."

"The general is only forty-eight?" asks Harm.

"You didn't know?" asks Meg. "Well, I sure didn't know about it until he mentioned it."

"He's probably going to be JAG for a long time, just like Admiral Chegwidden," says Sturgis.

oooooooooooo

1901 ZULU

"You got a nice room here, Mattie," says Meg.

"Harm decorated it," replies the girl.

Meg takes another look at the simply furnmished room. Posters of airplanes are pinned to the walls, and a model of a Grumman F-14 Tomcat, a fighter jet that had been used by the Navy when Harm served in Operation Desert Storm. The model jet has standard United States Navy stenciling.

"I know about Harm's engagement."

"I met Sarah," says Mattie. "She's a nice lady. I wonder why it took so long for Harm to get together with her."

"Maybe you'll be there when they have kids."

"I'd like that. What about you? Was there anyone special? I see you're wearing a ring."

Meg looks at the ring worn on her left ring finger. She remembers the events that happened over a year ago. "It's a long story."

"We have time," says Mattie.

Meg looks at the girl, smiling in spite of the difficult, demanding circumstances. "I met Tommy in a Starbucks coffee shop in Corpus Christi. On our first meeting I learned he had lymphoma and was receiving treatment. We spoke to each other more and more, and we started dating. I guess I was in love with him because of his shining attitude despite what he was going through at the time. He recognized that there was not much life left for him to live. He proposed to me, and we get married a year ago. A few months later, in September 7th, he died."

"I'm sorry," says Mattie. She ponders the story silently for well over five minutes. "Why did you marry him if you knew he could very well die?"

Meg looks straight at the teenager. "Because I love him, and there will never be another like him. The brightest stars shine for the shortest period of time." 


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 3

0930 ZULU

Sturgis and Meg stand inside the small office, decorated with photos of combat jets and a recruitment poster for the British Royal Navy. sitting behind the desk is a man in a British Royal Navy uniform.

"Tell us about Lieutenant Tarleton," asks Sturgis.

"Tarleton was a great pilot," says Captain Crispin Sudborough of the British Royal Navy. "He was excited about this assignment. Always made sure to work hard."

"Was he having any problems with the American pilots?" asks Meg.

"Oh no," says the British Navy captain. "He got along with them fine. Some of the others didn't see eye to eye with the Americans, but not Lieutenant Tarleton."

"Was there any indication of any emotional problems just before he died?" asks Sturgis.

"Emotional problems? Oh no, he never said anything. He seemed ready to go on that day."

"Any indication of drug abuse?"

"Drug abuse?" asks Captain Sudborough.

"We have to check every possibility, sir," says Meg.

Sturgis and Meg glance at each other. "That will be it for now, sir," says Meg. "If you find anything else?"

"Captain Hunter already spoke to me," says Captain Sudborough. "But feel free to contact me. You know where to find me."

ooooooooooooo

1100 ZULU

Sturigs and Meg meet with the others in the task force assigned to investigate the crash. A British sailor passes our reports to the task force members.

"No sign of mechanical problems with Lieutenant Tarleton's plane," says Captain Hunter.

"Is it possible any such evidence could have been destroyed?" asks a British commander.

"Very possible," says Captain Harmon Rabb. "I've worked in these cases before.

"I think we should take another look."

"Perhaps," says Captain Hunter. "Until then, we should look for other clues, find out exactly what happened that day."

"Lieutenant Tarleton's autopsy hadn't been performed yet," says Meg. "This whole thing could have been because of what he ate for breakfast."

"Let's not speculate too much, Commander," says Hunter. "I'm sure our forensics team will be able to do their jobs."

oooooooooooo

1120 ZULU

OFFICE OF CAPTAIN HARMON RABB, JR., USN

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES, EUROPE

Sturgis and Meg meet with Harm after their meeting with British Navy lawyers.

"What do we do now?" asks Sturgis after reading through the files. "Lieutenant Tarleton's autopsy had not been finished yet."

Harm sits behind his desk and taps his fingers on the surface three times. "There is one thing I can do."

oooooooooooooo

1230 ZULU

Harm climbs into the cockpit of a Boeing F/A-18 Super Hornet. He is clad in the standard United States Navy flight suit. He sits down on the seat and places his helmet on.

As the canopy closes, he is for a brief time reminded of all the times he sat in the cockpit of a fighter jet. He flew F-14 Tomcats when he was designated as a naval avaitor, and he even flew a Russian MiG when he and Sarah Mackenzie went looking for his father in Russia.

He checks each and every instrument to make sure the airplane is in prper working order. He then flips switches to activate the two General Electric F404-GE-402 turbofan engines.

"This is Hammer," says the Navy captain, using the callsign he was given when he temporarily left JAG to join a Navy F-14 squadron. "I am rrady for takeoff."

"We clear you for takeoff on runway 21," says the British air traffic controller.

"Copy."

Harm taxis the F/A-18 along the taxiway towards the runway where he will take off. He then pushes the throttle forward. The engines roar to life and push the plane forward at a high speed. The air pressure below the wings provides the life and soon the landing gears lose contact with the ground. The F/A-18 Hornet rises into the blue sky above.

"Hammer is in the air," says Harm.

Sturgis and Meg stand inside a control room in the base where Harm took off.

"You sure this is necessary?" asks Captain Hunter.

"Captain Rabb's one of the best," says Meg.

The Hornet continues its climb., Harm activates the autopilot, and the U.S. Navy jet flies on a preprogrammed course that will take it above the North Sea. It takes a few minutes before the Hornet is feet-wet.

"Here goes nothing," says Harm. His heart pounds and races. The skies are one of the places where he truly feels at home. And yet he also knows the hazards of being up in the air, especially after flying on and off for over twenty years.

He turns off the autopilot and grabs hold of the stick with his gloved hand.

The Hornet does twists and turns as the Navy captain attempts to duplicate Lieutenant Tarleton's maneuvers. Harm can feel the G-forces pressing against his body. Outside he can see the sky spinning, though he knows for sure that he is the one enduring the centrifugal forces.

Harm does these maneuvers for a few minutes, copying that Tarleton had done just days ago before the fiery crash.

He yanks the stick to the left, just as Tarleton must have done that day. The Hornet banks to the left.

And then it stalls, as the air pressure does not lift up the wings any more. It soon plunges towards the North Sea at a high speed.

Harm pulls back the stick even as he increases throttle.

"Come on, come on," he says.

He does not even think about what will happen if he hits the water.

He must get back safely.

For Mac.

The plane continues to plunge downward.

His heart races. His palms become sweaty, humidying the inside of the gloves.

The water surface approaches ever so closely.

"Come on, Rabb," he whispers. "Get out of it!"

He feels the G-forces.

And then he looks up and sees the sky. He can see the altimeter indicated the Hornet rising. He dares not think about how close he came to the water. He breathes a little sigh of relief.

"This is Hammer," he says. "I'm heading back to base."

The flight back to the base is not as eventful as duplicating Lieutenant Tarleton's maneuvers. Minutes after becoming feet-dry, Harm sees the runway lights. After being cleared for landing, he lowers the flaps, extends the landing gear, and reduces engine power. The F/A-18 Hornet slowly drifts towards the ground. Soon the main landing gears make contact with the concrete surface of the runway. The nose landing gear touches down minutes later, and Harm taxis the plane to the hangars where the Hornets are stored.

He opens the canopy and removes his helmet.

"How was the flight, sir?" asks Commander Gray.

"I didn't damage the plane," replies Harm, climbing down the ladder towards the ground.

Harm looks and sees a Jeep approaching. As it comes to a stop a few yards from him, he sees Sturgis and Meg riding in the Jeep.

"You founf out something?" asks Sturgis, stepping out of the Jeep.

"Yeah," says Harm. "I went into a free-fall dive for a few seconds. I pulled out, but Tarleton wouldn't have been able to pull out because he was closer to the ground. We'll have to compare the flight data to make sure."

ooooooooooooo

1316 ZULU

"Excuse me," says Meg as she speaks with a woman inside the hangar, tending to one of the F/A-18 Hornets.

"Yes, ma'am?" asks the woman in a jumpsuit, whose lapel and sleeve marks identify her as Airman Cassidy.

"Commander Austin from JAG. You worked on the planes the day of the accident, right?"

"We all did, ma'am," replies Airman Cassidy. "The chief told us to get plenty of sleep, 'cause we were to report here at 0700."

"Ypou got plenty of sleep, right?"

"I went to bed at about 2100 the night before."

"Do you know anyone who miught have stayed up late?" asks Meg.

oooooooooooo

1325 ZULU

"Yeah, I stayed up until 0200," says a woman in a blue jumpsuit who is examining tools in a toolbox. "I drank some coffee before reporting to duty."

"That would make you jittery," says Meg.

"I guess so, ma'am," she replies. "Wait, you're not saying that I somehow broke that plane that crashed?"

"I'm just trying to find ourt everything that happened that day, Petty Officer."

"You're not going to tell the chief I stayed up late."

"I'm gonna look at who was handling which plane," saya the Navy lawyer. "And which planes you worked on."

oooooooooo

1532 ZULU

OFFICE OF CAPTAIN HARMON RABB, JR., USN

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES, EUROPE

"Let's go over this again," says Harm. "No sign of mechanical damage to Tarleton's plane."

"Any evidence could have been destryoed in the crash," says Sturgis.

"The only mehcanic who didn't get enough sleep didn't work on Lieutenant Tarleton's plane," says Meg.

"Could one of them have sabotaged the plane?"

"None of them had any close relationship with the pilots," says Sturgis.

"Well check again."

A woman with brown hair entewrs the room. Her sleeve stripes identify her as a lieutenant commander. "I just got a copy of the autopsy report on Lieutenant Tarleton," she says.

"Thanks, Coleman," says Harm. "This is Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman. I assigned her to assist us in this investigation."

"Commander Meg Austin," says Meg, introducing herself.

"A privilege to work with you, ma'am. You know, I once represented the captain when he was being charged with murder."

"When did this happen?" asks Meg, interested in the details.

"It's a long story, Commander," says Harm. He reads the autopsy report. "No sign of any recent drug use."

"This is a preliminary report," says Sturgis. "There may be more to this."

"In any event, we should meet with Captain Hunter and the others," says Harm.

"In the meantime, I'll try to pry some more information," says Commander Coleman. 


	5. Chapter 5

1840 ZULU

The Yankee pub is a large pub, catering to American sailors and marines. This evening dozens of people are in the pub having beer or harder liquor, most of them American servicemen. The bartender, a Pakistani immigrant, had gotten to know a few of the Americans on a first name basis, particularly some pilots from a joint British/American acrobatic team.

"It was a great memorial service," says Lieutenant Tim Walters, sipping his beer. "We're all going to miss him."

"Bill was a great guy," says Lieutenant j.g. Herbert Jameson. He and the rest of the pilots here ordered domestic brands of beer, although American brands like Budweiser and Coors are available in the pub.

"Hi, there," says a woman with shoulder length brown hair.

"You must be from the base," says Walters. "you speak with a British accent."

"Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman, U.S. Navy," says the woman. "A friend recommended this place."

"Great place, ma'am," says Jameson. "See that American flag draped on the wall over there. Lieutenant j.g. Herbert Jameson. Pleasure to meet you, Commander."

"Call me Faith," says Coleman. "You only have to address me as commander when I'm on duty. So what's the occasion?"

"We just came from Lieutenant Tarleton's memorial service," says Walters. "He was a British pilot. He was in that crash at the air show."

"I know about it," says Coleman. "It was on every channel. The flags are flying at half-mast, you know."

"Call me Tim. Lieutenant Tim Walters, U.S. Navy, in case we meet on base."

"Let me buy you a drink. I can afford it; I'm in a higher pay grade."

"Do you take flight pay into account?" asks Jameson.

"Get us something British," says Walters. "Something local."

And so she does, ordering another round of drinks for the U.S. Navy pilots. Pretty soon she tells the pilots a bit about herself.

"I transferred here about a year ago," she says, sipping the dark beer. "England's a nice place. I can use the change in scenery."

"Where were you from, Faith?" asks Walters.

"New Jersey," replies Commander Coleman. "I still can't get used to people driving on the left hand side. So tell me about this Lieutenant Tarleton."

"It was his plane that crashed into the crowd. We'd been practicing manuevers for so long."

"Did he have a drug problem or something?"

"No. He definitely wasn't into that stuff." Walters takes another sip of beer.

"What exactly happened? Come on, baby, I'm sure you want to talk about it."

"We flew towards each other. We were, we were supposed to roll and pass each other with our wings perpendicular to the ground. But Tarleton went into a dive."

"Wht did you do that maneuver? Did your commanding officers do that."

"No. Tarleton and I came up with it ourselves. We told a few of the other pilots. It was supposed to be the start of this complex maneuver. You see, Bill and I had this sort of competition going on, who can be the better stunt pilot. I also knew Admiral Siegel would be watching and I wanted to make a good impression. Too bad he was killed."

"What maneuver was that? Could you describe it?"

"After we made that pass, we would climb up and make this figure eight," says Walters, taking a sip of cold beer. "We practiced a couple of times in the sims, and we tested the limits on our planes."

"Interesting," says Coleman. "I'd better be going now." She takes some cash out of her wallet to pay for the drinks.

oooooooooooooo

DAY 4

0940 ZULU

LONDON, ENGLAND

"That is my report, sirs," says Commander Coleman.

"So you claim that Lieutenant Walters and Lieutenant Tarleton were attemoting a very dangerous maneuver," says Captain Harmon Rabb.

"Yes, sir."

"I believe that Lieutenant Walters should be court-martialed for his role," says one of the British lawyers.

"Oh please," says Commander Meg Austin. "All we have is some bragging from some drunk pilots."

"Are you trying to cover up for one of your own for being reckless? You want to cover this up and blame it all on Lieutenant Tarleton."

"Enough of this," says Captain Geoffrey Hunter. "I believe this matter requires further investigation."

"With all due respect, I don't think we'll find any basis for criminal charges," says Meg.

"We should follow this lead," says Harm. "But Commander Austin is right about one thing. If this goes nowhere, there won't be any formal charges filed against anyone."

ooooooooooooo

1255 ZULU

"Are you Lieutenant Herbert Jameson?" asks Commander Sturgis Turner, speaking to a man eating a steak sandwich.

"Yes, sir," replies the man eating the sandwich. "How may I help you, Commander?"

"I want to ask you again about that day. Were you trying to practice any dangerous maneuvers?"

"DFangerous maneuvers, sir?"

"Was Lieutenant Tarleton attempting any dangerous maneuvers?"

"No more dangerous than the rest of us."

"Was he following the manuevers planned for that day."

"We were all flying according to what we trained for, sir."

"Excuse me," says Captain Crispin Sudborough. "What is going on?"

"I'm just gathering more information about that day, Captain," replies Sturgis. "We believe two of the pilots in the team were performing unauthorized and unnecessarily dangerous manuevers."

"We're an acrobatic team," says Sudborough. "We train to minimize the danger, but the danger can never be completely eliminated. I lost one of my best pilots that day, and so many people were left grieving. We trained and trained each day. I even cut one of the pilots- a Lieutenant Brown- from flying in that air show because he reported symptoms and was still waiting for tests from the doctors. Both we and the Yanks gave this team our complete dedication."

"To answer your question, sir," says Jameson, "Lieutent Tarleton knew of the risks. He would not do anything reckless, anything he felt he could not do safely. Do you have any other questions?"

"No, Lieutenant," says Sturgis.

oooooooooooooo

1620 ZULU

OFFICE OF CAPTAIN HARMON RABB

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES, EUROPE

"Well, says Harm, looking at Sturgis and Meg, "it looks like this investigation is wrapped up. We've summarized our findings on this matter and we recommended that no further legal action be taken. I'll call General Cresswell and tell him you two will be back this weekend. We are grateful for your assistance in this matter."

"It was good to work with you again, Harm," says Sturgis.

"I was wondering if we could see Mattie one last time before we go," says Meg.

"I don't think she'll have a problem with that," says the Navy captain. "I'm really impressed by what you've become over the past ten years."

"Thank you, sir."

"I think I'll pick up Mattie from the hospital and then edit my final report at home. I'm sure you'll have a lot to say to Bud."

"He'll look forward to hearing from you," says Sturgis.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 5

1000 ZULU

Sturgis and Meg walk into Harm's office in the Headquarters of the U.S. Naval Forces in Europe. An aide from Harm's office had told them that they were to report to his office. The petty officer that spoke to them said that it was an urgent matter.

"You wanted to see us?' asks meg after one of the aides closes the door.

"I just got word from the SecNav's office," says Harm. "It seems he has a second opinion. Against my recommendation, he's decided to convene a general court-martial to try Lieutenant Tim Walters for negligent homicide."

"A court-martial?" asks Sturgis. "There isn't much of a case."

"This is clearly a political decision," says Meg.

"Like it or not, there is going to be an Article 32 hearing on this matter at least," says the captain. "You two will be TAD a little longer. Sturgis, you'll prosecute. Meg, you'll defend. I've already told General Cresswell about the situation."

"And he agreed to it?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes. He said there are no two people in his office more qualified to be trail counsel in this case.. The hearing starts on Monday. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," they say, standing at attention.

"By the way, Harm," says Sturgis, "I have something to brief you on."

"Make it quick," replies Harm.

"You will not be participating in any post-trial review of the proceedings. I'm calling you as an expert witness in this case."

"So noted," says Harm.

Aftwer Sturgis and Meg leave, Harm sits down behind his desk. Already doubting the wisdom of the SecNav's decision, he wonders how much more problems this will cause.

ooooooooooo

1207 ZULU

"Say what?" asks Lieutenant Tim Walters upon hearing the news.

"SecNav has decided to convene a general court-martial to try uyou for negligent homicide in relation to the crash," says Meg. "Pretrial hearings will start Monday."

"That's unfair, ma'am!" exclaims the Navy pilot. "They just want someone to blame."

"I agree with you totally, Lieutenant. I'm your defense counsel."

Two Navy masters-at-arms handcuff the lieutenant for transport to a U.S. Navy brig.

"After you get processed," says Meg, "I want to meet with you. Terll me everything."

"Just make this go away, ma'am," says Walters.

ooooooooooo

DAY 6

PICCADILLY CIRCUS

LONDON, ENGLAND

"So you mean you're staying longer?" asks Mattie, sitting in her wheelchair.

"That's right," replies Meg. "Something unexpected came up that Sturgis and I have to take care of. We don't know how long this will be. We could be here up until Christmas."

Mattie is neing strolled around Piccadilly Circus along with Harm, Sturgis, and Meg. The place is a fashionable shopping area, anchored by a small traffic circle. Buses and cars circle around the circle.

"You gom out a lot?' askjs Sturgis.

"No," replies ther girl. "Usualy I'm studying or in thge hospital for therapy."

"I've taken the time to show her around London," says Harm. I try to make a goal of going out on the town with her at least twice a month."

"How about we go get some tea," says Meg.

Sturgis and Meg make sure to enjoy this little outing. Soon they will have to work on their respective cases.

ooooooooooo

DAY 8

1000 ZULU

HEADQUARTERS, U.S. NAVAL FORCES, EUROPE

LONDON, ENGLAND

The arraignment of Lieutenant Timothy Daniel Walters is held in a courtroom in the headquarters for the U.S. Navy's European forces. Reporters from the BBC, the Satellite News Network, the London Telegraph, and the Guardian all attend. A United States Navy captain presides over the arraignment as masters-at-arms keep order.

Lieutenant Walters stands behind one of the tables with his attorney, Commander Meg Austin. Commander Sturgis Turner stands behind another table.

"Lieutenant Timothy Walters," says the judge, dressed in a Navy dress uniform, "you have been charged with eighty counts of Article 119, section b, subsection 1, involutary manslaughter. How do you plead?"

"I plead not guilty, your Honor," replies Walters.

"Sir, defense requests an Article 32 hearing," says Meg.

"Request granted. Article 32 hearing starts at 1000 tomorrow. This hearing is adjourned." 


	6. Chapter 6

1725 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Secretary of the Navy Edward Sheffield enters the office of General Cresswell. The general stands up as he faces his superior.

"I just got word the Article 32 hearing began today," says the secretary.

"So now it begins," replies Cresswell. "Commanders Turner and Austin are serving as trial counsel for prosecution and defense. Sir, it still is my opinion that this hearing is politically motivated." The general had met with the SecNav and others well into the evening discussing this matter.

"I would not have convened the hearing without you advising it," says Sheffield.

"Politically motivated or not, Mr. Secretary, it is the best way to get the truth of this matter."

oooooooooooo

DAY 9

1022 ZULU

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES EUROPE

"I call Crispin Sudborough to the stand," says Sturgis.

British Royal Navy Captain Crispin Sudborough sits in the witness seat, facing Sturgis and the guests of this hearing.

"State your name for the record," says the prosecutor.

"Crispin Sudborough," replies the witness.

"Give a brief summary of your career in the British Navy."

"I've been an aviator for twenty years. I flew missions over Kosovo, Afghanistan, and Iraq. Currently I am a captain and commander of an international acrobatic team consisting of British and American pilots."

"Describe what happened the day of Monday, October 10, 2005."

"It was our first public show," says the British pilot. "We had spent months preparing for it. We all reported for duty at about 0700 that morning. Commander Gray and I made sure the pilots were all in good shape."

"And they were in good shape, right?" asks Sturgis.

"Right. I did not notice any problems healthwise that I would ground them."

"Including Lieutenant William Tarleton?"

"Yes," says Sudborough, recalling the fallen British naval aviator. "He looked healthy. Anyway, after the planes were ready to go, we all got into our cockpits. I took off first, and Commander Gray followed me, then the rest of us."

"What manuevers did your team perform?"

"We performed loops, barrel rolls, figure-eights- the standard acrobatic maneuvers. I support the adoption of the Hornet into our forces, which is why I was chosen to lead this team."

"What about the crash?" asks Sturgis.

"I noticed a flash," says Sudborough. "I looked and saw the stands ablaze. I immediately ordered the pilots to abort the air show and land. Commander Gray and I did everything to support the upcoming investigation- we had all flight recorders removed and preserved for the accident investigators. We personally interviewed each of the pilots. It was then I found out that Tarleton wasn't among them and that he was the one who crashed into the stands. I then told the same story I told you to everyone who interviewed me. Jesus, I can't believe this happened last week."

"No further questions."

"How many pilots in your unit?" asks Meg, standing up and approaching the British captain.

"About twenty of us total."

"And you were sure they were all right?."

"As commander of this team, I am responsible for everyone in the unit," says Sudborough.

"And how thorough was your examination of the pilots?"

"I took a quick look to see if they are all right. I also asked them if they felty all right. All of them were eager to do their job."

"And you were sure Lieutenant Tarleton was able to fly?"

"Yes I was, Commander. In fact, he was eager to get on with the show. He was very excited over this."

"No further questions," says Meg.

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

ooooooooooooo

1048 ZULU

"I've had fifteen years' experience in fixing aircraft," says Chief Petty Officer Ronald Shin. "I was chosen to lead the maintenance for this team because of my experience in handling Hornets. One of my other duties is to teach British mechanics how to do maintenance and repairs for Hornets."

"And on the morning of October 10, 2005, you and your people did a thorough examination of the aircraft, right?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, sir. I ordered all of my mechanics to sleep in early so they would have a good night's sleep. When we all got there in the morning, we went over every plane."

"And what did you notice?"

"We recorded that all of the planes were in top condition," says Shin.

"That would include the plane that Lieutenant William Tarleton flew, right?"

"Yes, all of the planes were fine."

"No further questions, your Honor," says Sturgis, who then walks back to his table.

"Chief Shin, how thorough an examination did you give the planes?" asks Meg.

"Routine maintenance checks, the kind that I've been doing these past fifteen years," says the chief. "We certainly did not take the airplanes apart, if that's what you mean, ma'am."

"You sure you did not overlook something, Shin?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've had fifteen years of experience. I've handled planes that went out into combat minutes later. I was responsible for the safety of hundreds of American pilots over my career. I woulsd not have been given this task if the senior officers had any doubts about my ability."

"And your mechanics, they are all competent?"

"I trusted every one of them," says Shin. "I would have sent them to sick bay if I believed they were not capable of performing their assigned tasks."

"And did you order your people to get sleep?"

"Yes, I did. I turned in early- about 2030 the night before."

"And can you say for certain that each of your mechanics got enough sleep?" asks Meg.

"They all looked alert."

"That could have meant that one of your mechanics was using methamphetamines."

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Commander, any of my people who uses those kinds of drugs will face severe disciplinary action," says Shin.

"No further questions, your Honor," says Meg.

oooooooooooooo

1118 ZULU

"We examined every piece," says the accident investigator. "For obvious signs of pre-crash damage as well as fatigue tests on each of the parts."

"And what was your report?" asks Sturgis.

"We found no evidence of mechanical failure," says the witness.

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"You examined each and every part, right?" asks Meg.

"That's right."

"Even though they wenty through a fiery crash."

'Fiery crash?"

"It was on the news. The crash created this huge fireball which burned people to death. After a airplane crashed into the ground and blew up, how can you tell if every part was in pristine condition before the crash?"

"We did access the maintenance records for the particular jet," says the lead accident investigator.

"So you rely on another person's report instead of your own analysis. That assumes those reports were accurate in the first place."

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Overruled," says the judge.

"How do you know what condition the pieces were in before the crash?" asks Meg. "I mean, would not the crash destroy any evidence of prior damage?"

"By examining fracture patterns, we can determine if the fracture was the result of a crash or if it was from prior damage," says the expert. "It's like forensic medical examiners looking at bullet wounds and broken bones. All of the broken pieces are consistent with a plane that plunged into a hard surface at a high speed. I have twenty-eight years' experience in investigating airplane crashes, Commander."

"You have not answered the other question," says Meg. "Is it possible for evidence of prior damage or mechanical defects to be destroyed in a crash?"

"Yes."

"No further questions."

"Court will recess until 1400," says the judge.

oooooooooooo

1403 ZULU

"What were the results of Lieutenant Tarleton's tox screen?" asks Sturgis.

"Based on chemical traces of his remains," says Dr. Daniel Mallard, a middle-aged bespectalced man wearing a suit, "we found no traces of cocaine or heroin or PCP. There were only trace amounts of alcohol in his system, not enough to cause any impairment."

"The government will like to introduce Exhibit F," says Sturgis. "The records of Lieutenant William Tarleton. Clean bill of health since he was qualified as a naval aviator, including an exam taken just three weeks before the crash." The Navy commander hands a copy of Tarleton's medical files to the presiding judge.

"So noted," says the judge.

"So based on your autopsy, Dr. Mallard, you would conclude that Lieutenant Tarleton was not suffering from any impairment?"

"No evidence was turned up from any autopsy," says the doctor.

"No further questions."

"Dr. Mallard, video shpows that the fiery crash produced a lot of smoke," says Meg.

"Yes," says Mallard.

"We can assume that smoke is from the burning fuel and burning airplane parts, right?"

"Yes."

"Then with all the chemicals used in the fuel and in the plastics and stuff, it could contaminate Lieutenant Tarleton's remains, right?"

"Presumably," says the doctor.

"Could contamination from the chemicals in the smoke produce a false negative drug test result?" asks Meg.

"I don't know," says Dr. Mallard. "I'd have to know what chemicals were in the smoke and how they nwould react with the substances we were tesating for."

"So it's still possible those were false negatives."

"It's possible," admits the doctor.

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 10

0901 ZULU

HEADQUARTERS, NAVAL FORCES EUROPE

LONDON, ENGLAND

Sturgis mentally prepares himself for the questioning of the next witness. He had spent last night preparing his liost of questions. He looks around the courtroom, glancing at the guests, reporters, defense counsel, defendant, and then turns his attention to the judge.

"The government calls Harmon Rabb, Jr. to the stand," says the Navy commander.

Harm stands up and walks to the witness seat.

"Place your right hand on the Bible," says the bailiff, a second class petty officer.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God," says the Navy captain.

"State your name for the record," says Sturgis.

"Harmon Rabb, Jr.," says Harm.

"And what is your current rank and post in the Navy?"

"I am currently a captain and I am force judge advocate for Naval Forces, Europe. As force judge advocate, I advise the commander of Naval Forces Europe on legal matters and I assign prosecutors and defense attorneys for courts-martial."

"Please summarize your career in the United States Navy, Captain Rabb."

"I entered the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis in 1981," says Harm. "I received my commission as an ensign in 1985 and went to flight school in Pensacola. and qualified for the F-14 Tomcat. In 1988 I was promoted to lieutenant junior grade. In 1990 I was sent overseas to Saudi Arabia, where I served in Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm. After a crash in 1991 I was disqualified as a pilot and I went to law school and became a lawyer. I was promoted to lieutenant in 1992. During my time in JAG I both prosecuted and defended in courts-martial. In 1996 I was promoted to lieutenant commander. In 1999, after an eye operation, I briefly transferred to a fighter squadron and I received a distinguished flying cross for getting a pilot out of hostile territory. In 2000 I was promoted to commander. In 2002 I was awarded a Bronze Star for saving a ship from a nuclear missile. I qualified for the F/A-18 Hornet this year, and a few months later I was promoted to captain and assigned to my current post."

"Sir, has your experience as a naval aviator helped in your duties as a JAG attorney?"

"More times than I can count on these two hands, Commander."

"The government woulkd like to enter Exhibit G, the service record of Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr., testifying to his credentials as an expert in naval aviation," says Sturgis, handing a manila folder to the judge. "Captain, what did you do in the investigation of last week's crash?"

"I analyzed statements and documents brought in by my subordinates, including two whom I requested from JAG Headquarters. And I took an F/A-18 Hornet for a flight to copy Lieutenant Tarleton's maneuvers which were recorded in the flight recorder. I ended up taking a steep plungwe towards the North Sea; I was only able to pull out in time because I was much further up in the air than Tarleton was."

"Captain, what is your expert opinion on the importance of safety."

"Our lives literally depend on it," says Harm. "We have safety procedures for takeoff, landing, maintenance, and even level flight. Now obviously in a combat situation we sometimes have to improvise, like me pushing a crippled jet by its tailhook. But an air show is not a combat situation at all."

"So pilots should not act recklessly, is that your opinion?"

"Pilots who act recklessly should be relieved of their wings. And if someone is killed they should be tried for manslaughter."

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"Captain," says Meg, "what would you call landing on a storm-tossed carrier at night, killing your RIO? Or pushing a plane by its tailhook? Or trying to outrun a missile?"

"Combat flying requires improvisation, as does emergency situations," says Harm. "When something goes wrong, we have to improvise. A simple flight from Washington to San Diego is not one of those situations. an air show is not one of those situations. The pilots of that air show had the responsibility to perform with safety first in mind."

"And firing a machine gun in a courtroom is reckless behavior, is that right, sir?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Captain Rabb testified about recklessness," says Meg.

"Overruled."

"Yes, I did fire a machine gun in a courtroom to prove a point," says Harm. "Admiral Chegwidden chewed me out big time for that. He was very close to locking me in the brig for a month. That said, it was not reckless. I aimed the gun away from people. If there was no place I could have fired it without hitting anyone I would not have done it."

"Now let's get into your legal expertise. We can assume you are a legal expert since you have over a decade of experience as a Navy lawyer, right?"

"Right," says Harm.

"What was your conclusion?"

"There was not enough evidence to charge anyone with any crime related to this matter," says Harm. "However, that opinion may very well change if new evidence is introduced that did not come up in the initial investigation."

"No further questions," says Meg.

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

"The government calls Faith Coleman to the stand," says Sturgis.

Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman sits in the witness seat and is sworn in. She then tells the court her present post and rank and her experience as a Navy attorney.

"What was your role in this investigation?" asks Sturgis.

"I volunteered after I finished a previous assignment," says the commander. "I went to a pub where the pilots from that base were known to hang out. It catered to Americans, as there was an American flag draped on the wall. It was called the Yankee pub, I think."

"And what did you do there?"

"I talked to the pilots, bought a frw drinks. I got them talking about the day of the crash."

"And what did you find?"

"Objection," says Meg. "This is hearsay evidence. If Commander Turner wants the pilots' statements on record, he should call them as witnesses."

"Commander Coleman is testifying on what she learned from the people who were flying in that air show," says Sturgis.

"You may question the witness about Lieutenant Walters's statements to her," says the judge. "What she heard from anyone else is hearsay."

"What did you hear Lieutenant Walters say?" asks Sturgis.

"Lieutenant Walters said that he and Lieutenant Tarleton were going to perform this maneuver. A close pass followed by a figure-eight."

"Was this part of the routine authorized by the commanders?"

"Walters said he and Tarleton came up with it themselves."

"No further questions."

"Let me get this straight, Commander," says Meg, standing up. "You were at a bar talking to a bunch of drunken fighter pilots."

"Yes," says Coleman. "Alcohol tends to loosen lips."

"Can you identify Lieutenant Timothy Walters?"

"He is that man sitting at the table," says the commander, referring to the table Meg had been sitting at.

"And you remember who told you that they and Lieuitenant Tarleton came up with their own maneuver."

"it was Lieutenant Walters."

"Did you have any drinks, Commander?" asks Meg.

"Yes, ma'am. I did have blend in. I was sort of working undercover."

"And alcohol impairs memopry, is that correct? Or do I have to introduce documentations showing that."

"Yes, it does," says Coleman.

"And men drinking at bars are known to brag, right?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Withdraw," says Meg. "No further questions."

"The government rests its case," says Sturgis.

"The defense requests that the Article 32 hearing be dismissed and a recommendation of no furhter judicial action against Lieutenant Walters," says Meg.

"Court will recess until 1300 hours," says the judge. "I will inform you of my decision on this motion."

The judge bangs the gavel.

oooooooooooooo

1300 HOURS

"Based upon my review of the evidence so far," says the judge, "there is insufficient evidence to argue this case before a general court-martial. I will rule that the charges of involuntary manslaughter against Lieutenant Timothy Walters be dismissed, and that Lieutenant Walters be returned to active duty. This ruling does not preclude reinstatement of the charges if further evidence is found. This hearing is adjourned." The judge bangs the gavel.

Walters feels as if a great burden was lifted from his shoulders and heart. "thank you, ma'am," he says.

"Just doing my job, Lieutenant," says Meg. Both she and Sturgis know that it is unlikely any more evidence will be found, and that Lieutenant Walters will be free.

Walters salutes Sturgis and then leaves the courtroom.

oooooooooo

1340 HOURS

HARM'S OFFICE

"We'll never know what really happened," says Sturgis.

"Our lives are not some TV show where all the loose ends are wrapped in the end," says Harm. "Sometimes we never find an answer. That's life."

"Judging from what you've been through, Harm, it does seem like a TV show at times," says Meg.

"You two had better pack for your flight back," says the Navy captain. "I thank you two for your service. Dismissed."

The two commanders stand at attention, and then leave the room.

The telephone in the office rings.

"Captain Rabb speaking," he says.

ooooooooooooooo

1620 ZULU

Harm walks into the room where Mattie is staying.

"Hi," says Mattie.

"How is your physical therapy going?" asks Harm.

"Taking it one day at a time."

"I...I have something to tell you."

ooooooooooo

DAY 11

Sturgis and Meg fly back towards Falls Church, Virginia to resume their normal duty stations.

Unknown to them, at that same time, Harm and Mattie fly to San Diego, California to take care of personal business. 


End file.
